Each passing day, more and more consumers utilize computing devices to find out information on a variety of subjects. Some of these computing devices are portable, such as smart phones and tablet computers, while others are intended to remain somewhat fixed in a given location, such as desktop computers, smart TVs, etc. In addition, an increasing numbers of consumers are utilizing internet access devices that communicate with consumers via voice commands, such as the Amazon Echo. When using an Echo, a user simply speaks a wakeword to start the process, such as “Alexa, what's the weather going to be this afternoon?” (where “Alexa” is the wakeword). The Echo can communicate with a backend system and output speech that says the local weather forecast for that afternoon.